Closing Sequence
This music plays at the very end of almost every episode of Blue's Clues. It mainly consists of bass and clapping. The music from each episode is usually played alongside another tune from that episode. In the show's first five seasons (with a few exceptions), it played to the tune of the opening music. In season 6, it was the tune of the Goodbye Song. During the credits, Blue pops in and out doing four random actions, and at the very end was seen chasing her ball before the Blue's Clues book closed. She originally appeared by herself in the first episodes of Season 1, but starting in "Steve Gets the Sniffles", Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper started appearing with her as well. Starting with season 3, even more characters started appearing. From home video releases between 1998 and 2001 (which featured special credits for each tape program, rather than using the TV credits for each individual episode), the credits only featured Blue, Tickety, and the Spice Shakers. Season 1 #Snack Time (accordion) #What Time is it For Blue? (piano, bass, and cymbals) #Mailbox's Birthday (trombone) #Blue's Story Time (clarinet) #What Does Blue Need? (ukulele) #Blue's Favorite Song (banjo) #Adventures in Art (bass and violin) #Blue Goes to the Beach (electric guitar and bass guitar) #Pretend Time (trumpet) #A Snowy Day (bass and jingle bells) #The Trying Game (someone whistling) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (clarinet) #The Grow Show! (banjo) (same from "Blue's Favorite Song"), (mandolin, and country violin) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (harmonica) Season 2 #What Does Blue Want to Make? (accordion) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (flute) #What Is Blue Afraid Of? (theremin) #Magenta Comes Over (piano and steel drum) #Blue's News! (xylophone) #Steve Gets the Sniffles (clarinet) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (tool sound effects) #Blue's Senses (harmonica and guitar) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (theremin) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (jew's harp) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (harp) #Blue's ABC's (second bass) #Math! (vibraphone and trumpet) #Blue's Birthday (The So Long Song version only/Blue's Birthday Song the Birthday Candle Dance Instrumental version only) #What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? (Mailtime, guitar) #What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (tuba, trumpet and clarinet) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (organ) #The Lost Episode! (xylophone) #Blue's Sad Day (saxophone) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (conga drum and xylophone) #What Did Blue See? (kaleidoscopic music) #Nurture! (bass guitar and piano) #Blue is Frustrated (bass drum) #What Is Blue Trying To Do? (trumpet, trombone, tuba, saxophone, and cowbell) #Mechanics! (flute) Season 3 #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (We Sat on Down Instrumental) #Art Appreciation (wind chime noises) #Weight and Balance (violin) #What's That Sound? (just a bunch of sounds) #Animal Behavior! (oboe and kazoo) #Blue's Big Pajama Party (piano, bass and cymbals (same as "What Time is it For Blue?") (shortened) #Draw Along with Blue (bass) #Hide and Seek (Lady Basset singing) #Thankful (accordion) #Blue's Big Holiday (jingle bells and trombone) #Pool Party (disco music) #Anatomy (woman singing) #Signs (guitar) #Nature (flute and harp) #Geography (trumpet) #Occupations (news music trumpet, xylophone, timpani, bell instrumental version of [[We Are Looking for Blue's Clues|We Are Looking for]/Just Figured Out Blue's Clues at beginning and end]) #Blue's Big Mystery (trumpet) #Periwinkle Misses His Friend (piano) #Blue's Big Musical (same closing music used in "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!", "A Snowy Day", "Mailbox's Birthday", "What Was Blue's Dream About?", "What Does Blue Want to Make?", "What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?", "Blue Wants to Play a Game!" and "What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?") (organ, jingle bells, bass, trombone, harp, Mailtime, guitar, clarinet, accordion, trumpet and tuba) #What's So Funny? (trumpet, clarinet and low trombone) #Blue's Big Costume Party (theremin) #Inventions (tool sound effects, xylophone and cartoon sound effects) #Blue's Play (banjo, mandolin and fiddle) #Prehistoric Blue (scary music) #The Wrong Shirt (theremin) #Words (electric guitar) #Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar and piano) #Blue's Collection (guitar, accordion and theremin) #Café Blue (accordion) #Shy (oboe and bassoon) #Environments (saxophone) #Stormy Weather (Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin vocals) Season 4 #Imagine Nation (synthesizer) #Adventure (flute, clarinet and crumhorn) #The Anything Box (Entry of the Gladiators fairground organ and clarinet) #Superfriends (fanfare tuba and bells) #What's New, Blue? (ukulel and, accordion) #Blue's New Place (piano and harmonica) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (maracas) #The Baby's Here! (theremin and guitar) #Making Changes (saxophone) #Bugs! (flute) #¡Un Día Con Plum! (guitar) #What's Inside? (chimes) #Blocks (xylophone) #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (crowd, trombone and trumpet) #Puppets (flute, drones bagpipes) #Rhyme Time (steel guitar) #Let's Plant (bass guitar) #Blue's Book Nook (ukulele and whistling) #Let's Boogie (clarinet, flute and bassoon) #Blue's School (clarinet, accordion and mandolin) #Something To Do Blue (piano, cello and violin) #Joe's First Day (piano) #Joe Gets a Clue (saxophone) #Steve Goes to College (Steve is Going to College instrumental) Season 5 #Can You Help? (harp, violin, oboe and timpani) #Colors Everywhere! (electric guitar) #The Snack Chart (electronic keyboard) #The Big Book About Us (banjo) #Playing Store (trumpet) #Patience (flute) #100th Episode Celebration (tuba, trumpet and clarinet (same as "What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?"), crowd) #Joe's Surprise Party (electric guitar) #I'm So Happy! (piano and trombone) #The Boat Float (piccolo) #Bedtime Business (mandolin) #Shape Searchers (electric guitar and bass guitar) #Blue Goes to the Doctor (electric guitar) #Contraptions! (whistling) #A Brand New Game (ukulele) #A Surprise Guest (trumpet and trombone) #Dress Up Day (violin) #Blue's Big Band (piano, triangle, box drum, tambourine and additional clapping from The Nutcracker Suite March and Shave and a Haircut are also heard) #Up, Down, All Around! (erhu and flute) #Story Wall (clarinet and ukulele) #The Alphabet Train (I'll Never Forget My Alphabet instrumental) #Numbers Everywhere! (no additional instruments, though the skidoo sound effect can be heard when Blue jumps out from the flowers) #Blue's Predictions (ukulele and fiddle) #Our Neighborhood Festival (fairground organ version of part of "It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood" during dedication to [[wikipedia:Fred Rogers|Fred Rogers] as well as part of 1812 Overture during the credits]) #Blue Takes You to School (organ) #Meet Polka Dots! (trombone) #The Scavenger Hunt (organ) #Let's Write! (clarinet) #Magenta's Messages (saxophone) #Body Language (mbira, flute and cymbal) #Blue's Big Car Trip (Backseat Boogie instrumental) #Look Carefully... (trombone and trumpet) #I Did That! (electronic keyboard) #Animals in Our House? (ukulele) #Morning Music (violin and guitar) #Blue's First Holiday (trombone and jingle bells) Season 6 #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock for Your Key instrumental) #Love Day (harp) #Blue's Wishes (organ) #Joe's Clues (trumpet and trombone) #Skidoo Adventure (Wacky Wild World music) #Playdates (tuba and trombone) #The Fairy Tale Ball (piano) #Soccer Practice (electric guitar and soccer vocals) #Bluestock (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental) Trivia *The closing sequence music for "Snack Time" is the most popular since it was the very first. It was featured in various promos and commercials. *The closing sequence music for "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" was heard during a promo for Blue's Clues to view it. *The closing music for "Blue's Collection" features parts of the music from the opening sequence and the So Long song. *Regardless of what episode was on, the last part of the ending sequence for "Our Neighborhood Festival" played all the way up to the Nick Jr. Productions logo at the end of each Blue's Clues split screen credits on Nick Jr. from 2005-2008. *Steve and Joe are the only ones that never appear in the end credits and neither does Sidetable Drawer, Magenta, Mailbox, Periwinkle, Shovel, and Pail. Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates